Caged Bird
by UndesirableLove
Summary: Who would've thought that someone like me would have the rights for someone like you? NejixHinata


**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic and it is starring Neji and Hinata ^_^ I am not much of a shipper for Nejihina, but their relationship is just so intimidating! But overall I ship Sakura with others alot!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, AND NEVER WILL /sadly/ T_T**

* * *

_A Caged Bird:_

_"The curse seal represents as a bird in a cage... It is... The symbol of being tied down to an inescapable destiny."_

_The bird was tied down with a string; lacking itself from escaping. It's wings are bound so it cannot take flight. It cries for help, since that was the only thing that was not tied down... But nobody heard it._

The Hyuuga Prodigy was what Hyuuga Neji was called, the genius that was mistakenly born into the Branch House; born to protect the Main House. At the age of four, Neji was branded with the Hyuuga Curse Seal on his forehead, the thing that he despised the most. This seal gives the Main House members absolute control over the branch members, because they can destroy the branch members' brain cells with a simple hand seal, or cause them great pain to punish them. This seal also makes sure the secret of the Hyūga's Byakugan is safe, because it seals the Byakugan after the wearer of the seal dies. They are essentially servants, simply because of their birth order or heritage. He believed it to be a symbol that one lives only to serve and protect the Main House.

Hinata is the first-born daughter of the Main House and is well-respected. She did not required any Curse Seal since she was not from the Branch House.

**The Servant**

"Hinata-sama, would you like some tea?" The silent Hyuuga Prodigy asked as he came with a tea tray in his hands.

"Thank you, Neji." Hinata's voice trailed off as she stared out the window of her room for the hundredth time that day.

"Hinata-sama, is something the matter?" Neji laid the tea on a low table as he poured the hot simmering tea into a china teacup.

"Neji, will someone ever like me?" Her troubled thoughts were clearly displayed in her contorting face. Neji's emotionless face remained although his heart skipped a beat for a rare moment.

He looked down at the woman sitting below him; the woman that he learned to adore from afar.

**The Mentor**

Breathing briefly he picks up his pace as he dodged his attacks from below, then with pure planning he struck his opponent on the neck, making her paralyzed.

"Hinata-sama, you have lost this match." Neji deactivated his Byakugan and with a gentle fist style movement, he released Hinata from her state of paralysis.

"It is time for your studies." He inquired as he lead her to the room full of scrolls, that were scribbled finely with ink.

Looking up from the ground, she sat herself on the tatami mats and unrolled the first scroll. Neji kept a keen eye on her as she glance through the scroll with a look that meant she wasn't focused.

"Hinata-sama, what is the matter?" He sat cross-legged in front of her before examining the shy Hyuuga girl.

"I-I like s-someone." She stuttered through her shaken lips before quickly blushing madly at her outburst.

Neji, still as emotionless as ever did not comment nor move in place.

"I-I r-really like N-Naruto." She admitted before running away while trying to hide away her flaming red cheeks.

He glanced up as she ran away and admitted to himself again that he was of no position of courting her. His low status that kept him on his toes, the sheer envy of freedom that others took for granted.

That night he sat in front of the mirror and unwrapped his bounded head. Carefully he untwirled the cloth in his hands with ease. Slowly, he lets it down only to frown upon the ugly and despised curse mark. Yanking the cloth away he touched the frail skin of his forehead and winced from the pain and memories of the time that he was given it. The touch still hurted and he clutched onto the ground for support. Gazing up at the mirror again, he finds himself full of red stained eyes with trinkling water at the edges of his eyes. The uncontrollable force of tears swelled up within him and he let it all out. Gripping onto the ground he muttered under his shaking breath, "Why? Why me?".

He let out a weak yell before punching the defenseless mirror in front of him; aiming at his own weak reflection.

**The Bodyguard**

It was the time of bloody war. Everyone and everything was in chaos; the little villages burned apart and scattered family torn apart. There at the battlefield a strong and determined Hinata has her eyes only on Naruto. And behind the dark shadows, there was the Hyuuga Prodigy, Neji, whom had always looked at her from afar.

"Hinata-sama, please be careful." Neji stated as he stood back to back with her.

With a knowing nod, they both leapt into action. Neji killing off more than half of the enemies, due to his responsibility for the woman. He watched her moved gracefully from side to side, her silk-like fingertips never fail to catch his attention as they fought.

Reaching their limits, they finally finished off the all-rounded enemies. A loud explosion was heard and as though on instinct, Hinata bolted straight back to where Naruto was standing. Neji shocked with wide eyes knew what was going to happen and quickly made his way.

The large claw-like shape was aimed at Naruto in a speed that couldn't be beat with any other. Hinata pushed herself in front of Naruto before closing her eyes tight, ready to feel the impact that would forever destroy her body. The impact was somehow not as bad as she thought since she couldn't feel anything. Opening a crack of her eye, she sees him. Neji stumbled forwardly towards Hinata, facing her, before he fell into her frightened arms. Blood patterned his torn clothes and his lips, his hair amess, and the bandages on his head fell slowly to the ground, revealing his despised Curse Seal.

"N-Neji..." She choked on her words as Neji gave a sincere smile before leaning in gently onto her trembling shoulder. Without another word, his arms fell limp at his sides, his eyes in a complete faze, and lastly the despised Curse Seal slowly faded away.

_"Father, I finally understand your feelings... The freedom you felt when you chose to die to protect your loved ones..."_

**Freedom**

_"Father, the birds are flying freely today... They look so happy."_


End file.
